


无耻混蛋

by PolarisRetrograde



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarisRetrograde/pseuds/PolarisRetrograde
Summary: 一个关于复仇的故事。了不起的昆汀。





	

当艾瑞克·兰谢尔站在法庭上的时候，他又想起很久以前第一次踏进查尔斯·泽维尔诊所的那个下午。他的怀里藏着一把手枪，准备杀死前一位走进医生办公室的病人。一个逃脱了审判的纳粹，就算化成灰烬，艾瑞克也能轻而易举地辨认出来。他坐在寂静的走廊里享受着人生最后的阳光，明天此时他就应该被锁在警局的椅上。艾瑞克觉得心脏在剧烈跳动，甚至让他有些疼痛，他发誓那并非因为想念罹难的亲人。如果必要的话，医生也许会被一起杀掉。当时他并不知道自己的计划会在开门的瞬间改变；他只希望铅制的弹头能够有力地贯穿仇人的胸膛，好让他透过洞眼看见一个完整的太阳。艾瑞克站了起来。他理了理皮夹克和毛衣，装作走错房间一般礼貌地敲了敲雕花木门。“请进来吧。”那是一个有魔力的声音，是多年以后艾瑞克都会念念不忘的轻柔回响。他走进屋子，目光被声音的主人吸引，以致于没有注意到他的目标已经从催眠中苏醒。艾瑞克就这样失掉了这次绝妙的机会。

他悄悄收起了枪，失落地眼睁睁看着杀人狂魔从容不迫地逃走。面前的查尔斯·弗朗西斯·泽维尔医生，他的脸庞因为曝晒而有些发红。他向艾瑞克笑了一下，走到书桌的另一端烹煮咖啡，丝毫不知道自己刚刚躲过了一场灭顶之灾。“随便坐吧。”于是艾瑞克真的听话地躺在弗洛伊德榻上，卸下防备的疲倦像潮水一样向他涌来。在他凝视着查尔斯忙碌时艾瑞克质问自己，走廊里信誓旦旦的狠毒为何会烟消云散。他想这是因为杀人应当是一件羞耻而私密的事情，无论被杀者多么罪大恶极。故事的开始总是乏善可陈的，艾瑞克一边咽下金棕色的饮料，一边敷衍着查尔斯的问题。那听起来杂乱无章，似乎与保险推销员的拉家常没什么区别。查尔斯·泽维尔据说是温彻斯特最有名的心理医生，看起来他的钱太好赚了一些。无论他怎样漫不经心，查尔斯总是真诚地看着他，期待着他说出更多。不知为何，艾瑞克有些感到惋惜。他坐直了身体，打算如实回答最后一个问题，然后就将离开这个地方，再也不必回来。

“我是位老师，”艾瑞克开口说，“最为普通乏味的中学老师。孩子们永远也教不会，即使你觉得这门课已经不能再简单。医生，每个老师都希望孩子们能够做得更好，这才是学习的意义所在。而老师的职责，更是在于引导他们去突破自我。”

他说的是实话。查尔斯有一双能让人放心讲出秘密的蓝眼睛，于是艾瑞克犹豫了一下，又小心翼翼地继续说：

“而当他们达不到我期望的要求时，我便认为他们没有努力。我变得越来越愤怒，甚至产生了奇怪的念头。举个例子吧，医生，当第一名的成绩下滑时，我突然很想殴打他；调皮的学生屡教不改时，我突然希望他能立刻死掉。这些念头都只有一瞬，但也足够可怕。我不应该有这种想法，它与我入职前的誓言相违背，使我感到惭愧。它最近愈演愈烈，我恐惧有一天会因为激情而付诸于实。”

他停顿了一会，看着查尔斯平静地在本子上记着笔记，好像他的症状就像感冒发烧那么平常。艾瑞克吸了口气，说出了他一直想说的话。

“所以查尔斯医生，我希望你能在我陷入泥淖之前，救我出来。“

这是他最后而微弱的求救，他没有抱太大的希望。他知道查尔斯接下来会说一些“要积极乐观，不要自暴自弃”或者“要友善待人，不要诉诸暴力”等等一些他已经厌倦的鼓励。而实际上，艾瑞克只是想与医生走得近些，套出前一个病人的姓名和地址，也许在天黑之前，他还来得及去杀人。出乎意料的是，查尔斯建议他做催眠。当艾瑞克在查尔斯轻柔的声音里闭上眼睛时，他发现自己回到了华沙的乡下。

艾瑞克总是难以理解乡愁一词的意味，在华沙他没有愉快的回忆。穷、饥饿，还有枪声和炮响，这里不能算作他的家乡。他在空无一人的小路上行走，煤灰和雪花从雾蒙蒙的天空落下。这说不上令人生厌，但是离愉悦也相去甚远。在他走入童年的树丛时，他没有感到怀念。绝不感慨万千，绝不泪流满面，绝不。他的信条让他走入越来越远的深林。查尔斯的声音引导着他行走徘徊，“做你想做的事吧”，于是艾瑞克在野地里信步漫游起来。他穿过松林，踏过溪水，向着远处的山丘行进，好像没什么能让他停下。

他听到声音。开始时像是野兔的争斗，后来像是刺耳的惨叫。艾瑞克顺着这动静循了过去——狼在撕咬一头母鹿，血流得到处都是。气泡堵住了它的喉咙，这让它发出一种奇怪的“呼噜呼噜”的吞咽声。一头小鹿试图攻击狼，很快也被咬死了。

当艾瑞克从催眠中醒来时，他的线衫已经被汗水浸透了。他抹了抹额前打湿的头发，看上去有些紧张，查尔斯又递给他一杯加了很多奶和糖的咖啡。他的童年有些“应激性的创伤”，查尔斯这么告诉他。于是艾瑞克扯谎说，是母亲车祸去世了，而他就站在一边，本可以救她的。这样就完全解释得通。艾瑞克邀请他下班后去酒馆“天堂之夜”吃饭。“你帮了大忙，医生。”这并不是奉承。

他们面对面坐下。艾瑞克要了咖喱与可尔必思，查尔斯要了加州卷。吧台一侧有个黑人在做寿司，查尔斯目不转睛地看着他。漆黑的手指卷起雪白的粳米与橙黄的鱼子，这使他感到有趣极了。一个头发染成粉红色的男人在台上摇头晃脑唱起歌来: 我并不是个匪徒，今夜不想做个坏蛋；我只是个孤独行者，而宝贝你拦住了我的去路；哦我在犹豫要不要让你活着，也许你还来得及上天堂。

艾瑞克抽出刀叉，把猪柳切成细条状。然后是绿油油的西兰花，他喜欢西兰花。接着他把目光对准了金灿灿的咖喱汁。有那么一会，他虔诚地注视着漂浮的油膜与胡椒粒，看着它们顺流而下，从光滑的、镜面一般的勺子流淌到米饭上。他仔细地搅拌着汤汁，不让它们在陶碗上形成难看的印记。闻到食物的香气突然让艾瑞克感觉饥肠辘辘，他想他现在应该能吃下一整头羊。

“你不喜欢生鱼片，是吗？”

“什么？哦，对，是的，我不喜欢。”查尔斯回过神，低头挑出牛油果片放进酱油碟里。“这听起来有点虚伪，炸鱼块和生鱼片实际上有什么区别呢？可是看见生鱼片，就好像刀子割在自己身上一样。”

“哦，天啊。真不幸。那你选择心理行业岂不是很糟糕。”艾瑞克吞下一口油炸猪肉片。“你每天要面对那么多患者，就像是他们情绪的垃圾桶。遇到我这样的人，说不定还有暴力倾向。”

“有时候的确会感同身受地觉得，再也忍受不了啦。明天就关门停业，一刻也呆不下去了，可是第二天还是乖乖地来了。我们的长处就是比你们更能处理这些念头。”查尔斯笑起来，“你知道普通人会对我们有多少误解，他们会觉得自己有一些不正常的行为，他们感到羞耻，不愿意来见医生，到最后只能用药物来控制。实际上他们没有自己想象得那么‘异常’，而我更多是因为不能再帮助他们而感到无力。”

“比如说呢？”艾瑞克抬起眉毛。“我前面的患者看起来红光满面，衣冠楚楚。他叫什么名字呢？像他这样的…”他结巴了一下，“人，大人物，从事着何种体面的工作呢？他也会出问题吗？”

“当然会，每个人都有可能。”查尔斯说，“我发过医生的誓词，不能告诉你太多。只能说，有些地方你们是相似的。被过去困扰，为自己强加上罪责与内疚，会并发出各种各样你难以想象出来的疾病。千万不要让自己变成那样。”

艾瑞克沉默了一会。“你…呃，用过电疗吗？”这一次他纯粹是出于好奇了。艾瑞克挑起一勺土豆，小心翼翼地观察着查尔斯的神情。查尔斯被蟹柳上的芥末呛了一下，用餐巾纸捂住口鼻咳嗽。他胡乱用手指抹掉生理性的眼泪，点点头说，“有的。”在琉璃吊灯下他的眼睛有些淡淡发红，“有的。”他又说了一遍，语气干巴巴的，然后低头专心致志对付盘子里粉色的生姜。

“你知道有时候杀了人他们会判无罪，但是得到医院里关上几十年。还有的时候我们用电疗来治同性恋。不是什么愉快的经历。”他擦了擦嘴，干脆地结束了这个话题。台上的男人恰好此时唱完了最后一句：我的心脏死去了，寒冷，坚硬，被石化了；锁上门关上窗帘，我们去兜风吧。在稀稀拉拉的掌声里他紧闭上嘴，开始演奏下一段音乐。这是一首没有歌词的吉他。

“换我提问题了。这首曲子真好听。”查尔斯说，“它叫什么？”

艾瑞克嘬着饮料，侧耳聆听了一会。“哦，我也不知道。让我猜猜，是‘颠倒的意志’，还是‘爱的赞美诗’？”

“肯定是‘爱的赞美诗‘。”查尔斯说，“这种地方不会用另一个名字，那多无聊。” 

“你真该尝尝这杯东西。”艾瑞克把冰块摇得震天响。“像奶昔又像汽水，最重要的是让我很清醒。”

“不喝酒吗今天？”

“今天不喝。”

艾瑞克递过杯子。查尔斯就着同一根吸管喝下掺了苏打水的牛乳。 “确实很好吃。” 他伸出柔软的舌头舔了舔红唇上的糖汁，“大概是这里附近最好吃的一家了。“他还想说什么，突然笑起来接着摇摇头。他看上去有点沮丧。

“怎么了？“

“想说以后我能不能请你常来坐坐？我很久没有吃得这么愉快。”查尔斯说，“可是又希望你能快些好起来。”

“和你在一起我也很愉快。”艾瑞克从查尔斯的眼睛扫到双手，最后又回到眼睛。“谢谢。”

 

艾瑞克的治疗进展得十分顺利。几个月后，当他再一次接受催眠的时候，艾瑞克没有那么慌张。查尔斯的声音显得更为柔和而清晰，他走在华沙的街头，发现了许多他从前难以注意的风景。他意识到并不是身处的环境在变好，而是他在逐渐向自己妥协。至少这一次，他可以直面残肢和碎骨。艾瑞克伸出手，抚摸那些柔软的绒毛和依旧温热的脊背，枯草坚韧地显出它们生前挣扎的痕迹。艾瑞克凝视着漆黑的瞳仁，那上面扭曲地映照出自己衣衫褴褛的倒影。

“不要怕，艾瑞克。”

他合上尸体的眼睛。它现在看上去只是睡着了。艾瑞克感到眼前出现了紫青的斑点，像潮水一样袭来的疲倦使他瘫坐松软的泥土上。他大口大口地喘着气。天空开始下雪了。是春雪，细碎地纠缠在他的睫毛上。到了秋天，就会铺满红叶。他应当相信这是一个适合长眠的地方。

“你做得很好。”

艾瑞克听见查尔斯在催他醒来。可他想多待一会，于是他仰面躺在薄雪上，一边在哭一边又在笑。“哦谢谢。”他说，“谢谢。” 他就这样不知所措地发呆了很久，直到他觉得再也流不出一滴眼泪。“我准备好了。”他对查尔斯说。“我就要醒过来了。”

艾瑞克转过头去。是狼。狼在吞吃腐烂的尸体。那双他曾合上的眼睛现在睁得圆圆的，充满深情又深邃地望着他。“不。”他充满恐惧地喃喃自语，向后退了几步。“不。”狼又欢快地嚎叫了几声，把头颅与躯干硬生生地扯开，毛皮上飞溅着脊髓和筋肉。他的恐惧转化成了愤怒。艾瑞克遗落在现实中的身体痉挛一般颤抖起来。他改变了主意，脑子里仿佛闪过一道白光，便向狼冲了过去，他掐住了它腥臭的嘴巴，勒住它的脖子，用手指抠出了它的眼睛。他把绿色的眼珠扔到了泥土里，心满意足地踏了上去。他醒了。 

 

艾瑞克不记得他们两个是怎样抱在一起的；他能想起来的是查尔斯微醺的脸庞和发亮的眼睛。他们急不可耐地脱下对方的衣服，拼命亲吻每一寸触得着的肌肤，就在医生的办公室里，连窗户也没关，仅仅用一条薄薄的帘子半掩着。他用牙齿咬，用手抓，恨不得把这具香喷喷、甜丝丝的身体囫囵地吞下肚去。艾瑞克把查尔斯摁在床铺上，急不可耐地进入了他。查尔斯疼得战栗起来。

“告诉我他的名字，不然我就掐死你。” 艾瑞克把粗糙的双手环绕在查尔斯布满吻痕的脖颈上，那些脆弱的血管在剧烈地撞击他的手掌。“告诉我，快点。我要去杀他，我要切开他的喉咙然后挖出他的眼珠，而你休想阻止我。”艾瑞克的眼睛变得通红，他能感到身下的人在微弱无声地挣扎。过了一会，他看到查尔斯渐渐失去了知觉。艾瑞克气喘吁吁地松开查尔斯的脖子，他的指痕在上面留下乌黑的血淤。

查尔斯睁开了眼睛。他的眼中蓄满了委屈的泪水。可是他倔强地抿起嘴唇，充满绝望地看着艾瑞克。“不。”他轻轻地说。“千千万万次，不。”

这让艾瑞克的疯狂停了一瞬。而后他更用力地掐住查尔斯，让他窒息的时间更长，更痛苦。艾瑞克射了精。他大腿的筋肉颤抖着，眼睛像火一样明亮，牙齿咯咯作响，指甲把床单撕碎成一缕一缕。与此同时，查尔斯发出一声嘶哑的喊叫，把两个人的贴紧的小腹弄得一团糟。他的表情变得狰狞万分，写满了兽性与人欲的交欢。这一刻的热情不需要文明，野蛮是最真实的爱慕。最终他筋疲力尽，彻彻底底地晕过去了。

艾瑞克探了探查尔斯的鼻息，他还活着。性窒息的高潮都会让人昏睡几个小时。在这期间，他把查尔斯上上下下都亲吻了一遍，连秘处也不放过。肉体记忆总比精神要伟大。他可以失去眼睛，失去声音，失去嗅觉，却永远不会忘掉唇上苦涩的蜜。艾瑞克站起身，开始收拾屋子。他要离开这里，到没有纳粹和查尔斯的地方去。对他而言，这是残酷的。他的人生颠沛流离，一半时间在躲藏，一半时间在逃亡的路上。他知道自己不能停下，一旦停下他就会死去。

“我还想要一次。”艾瑞克认真地抚摸着查尔斯睡熟的脸庞。他下意识地伸出小猫舌头舔舐艾瑞克的手指。“你能让我射出黄金。” 接着他掩上门，走出宅子，迈上巴士没有回头地来到火车站。躺在穿过原野的车厢里，艾瑞克由衷地赞美这了不起的发明。火车给了他母亲一般的坚实与温暖；他出生在一辆逃往波兰的火车，铁轨上结满冰霜。他此刻希望自己就这样在一辆异国的火车上离世，也算善始善终。

 

离开查尔斯的第三年，艾瑞克还是杀了人。他叫托马斯·沃尔夫冈，正是查尔斯那一位忏悔的病人。在集中营里，他曾是个杀人魔王。在杀人之前，他总喜欢念诗。“不要温柔地走进那个良夜，怒斥，怒斥光明的消逝；善良的人，高呼他们的善行，狂暴的人，抓住并歌唱过翱翔的太阳。”很久之后查尔斯同样为他读诗，艾瑞克才知道，这首诗真正美妙的含义。那一刻他勃然大怒，夺过诗集撕得粉碎；随后又扑进查尔斯怀里，充满感激地哭泣。他心痛美的事物被玷污又被践踏，可这一刻他亲眼见到它的重生。他要感谢查尔斯柔和的声音与闪亮的眼睛，他想他看到了一个从污垢中走出的神迹。

举起手枪的那一刻，艾瑞克才真正意识到自己原来早已放弃了复仇。三年前他从查尔斯那里逃走，来到波士顿，满心疲惫地想要忘记过去。戏剧性的是，沃尔夫冈找到了他。艾瑞克·兰谢尔实际上是重要的证人，能够轻而易举地将他送进监狱。于是他闯进艾瑞克的客厅中，向艾瑞克射击。他开了足足七枪，而艾瑞克就毫无防备地站在他面前五步远的地方，穿着睡衣喝着玻璃杯中的冷水。那一刻他简直太震惊了，他以为自己马上就要死了。他的脑子里飞速闪过一些生活中的琐事，忘记装进钱包的名片，来不及下完的棋局，飞扬撕碎的火车票，等等。可是他低头环视着自己——没有一处出血，甚至没有一处擦伤。两个人不约而同地向艾瑞克身后的墙上望去。那上面整齐地沿着艾瑞克的轮廓排列着，多出了七个啤酒瓶盖大小的枪眼。

艾瑞克扑到橱柜上夺走了自己枪。漆黑油亮的枪筒映照出他的神采奕奕的灰绿色眼睛。他想这是一个启示。一个预言。他在五步之内被枪击却毫发无伤，这就是复仇女神给他的神谕。艾瑞克没读过多少书，不会念诗。查尔斯上学的年纪里，他睡在集中营的炉灶旁。于是他对沃尔夫冈说：“你喜欢狄兰吗？‘死亡也并非所向披靡。’听着，听着！不要害怕，看着我的双眼，是我在求你宽恕你的性命！今夜的良宵会有星星吗？明天——明天，太阳还愿迷途知返吗？我想会的，都会有的。我曾经惧怕鲜血，因为善良人的逝去被你亵渎。这一次我学会心平气和，因为我知道你只能再亵渎最后一次。你要永远记得你此时的温柔，比羔羊更温顺，比亚伯更无声，是比善良人的逝去还要死寂的存在。上路吧，虽然你并不配与他们站在一起。”

他打光了枪里的子弹，热气腾腾的脑浆和颅骨洒得到处都是。艾瑞克若有所思。他为这世界除掉了一个魔鬼，可自己的身上也沾满了它的鲜血。他清理了地板，洗了衣服，花了两个下午把尸体切成小块，丢进垃圾场。从沃尔夫冈的记事本上艾瑞克又看到更多熟悉的名字。他决定去杀死更多的魔鬼，地狱已经为他张开血盆大口，他要义无反顾地跳下去，做它的主人。复仇，是的，复仇，把正义的剑穿过它们的胸膛。艾瑞克恶趣味地抄写下他们的名字，并用红墨水划掉了第一位死者。阿尔兹曼·史瓦泽，戈茨·冯·马克沃特，格里格·左丹，露娜·莲恩，还有最重要的，塞巴斯蒂安·肖。

艾瑞克是个法外之徒。在此后的三年里他不停地屠杀，脚下淌着血河与尸山。他们太好杀了，简直像收割麦子一样容易。他用叉子戳穿了冯的眼睛，看着他倒在地上嚎叫着流血致死；他用钢丝勒过左丹的脖子——他的指甲把艾瑞克的手臂挠得鲜血淋漓，而自己的半截脑袋也不得不耷拉下来，可怜的左丹，他的头几乎被切下来了；他还用汽油淹死了正在燃烧的莲恩。当艾瑞克高举起仇人的首级时，他感到自己就像是沐浴在巴黎阳光下的钟楼怪人。“我，就是卡西莫多！生来卑贱，形容伛偻，而一旦举起埃斯梅拉达的身体，就将把世俗的法律踩得粉碎！”他快乐地大吼着，心中有蜜糖在缓缓流淌。艾瑞克是那么喜欢他杀人前的悼词。他一定要在杀死他们之前对他们宣讲一遍。他把他们从睡梦之中摇醒，对他们说：“起来！”命令他们光着身子走入良夜中去。“你喜欢狄兰吗”——怎么会有人不喜欢疯狂的狄兰？怎么会有人不记得自己的名字？每一次杀人，他都充满感恩之心，像感恩那五发没有打中的子弹一样，感恩复仇带给他无尽的快感。他按捺不住喜悦的心情——他将见到他的荣誉——他要与塞巴斯蒂安·肖决斗并亲手杀死他——他猛地推开不堪一击的门——光明灌进他的眼睛。

下雪了。

他凝视着纤细易逝的春雪，从窗外飘入他的掌心。在那一刻他忘记了狄兰，忘记了肖，忘记了落下的弹壳。惨白的日光照在枯枝上，没有红叶，只有飞溅在玻璃上的鲜血，刺得他眼睛里流下灰绿的泪水。他被这景色感动得一塌糊涂。这不是美景，但他还是哭了。“哦查尔斯。”这是艾瑞克三年以来第一次开口说他的名字。“查尔斯。”

塞巴斯蒂安·肖软绵绵地靠在椅子上，头垂在一边。他向自己的太阳穴开了一枪。尸体黑洞洞的嘴巴嘲讽地看着艾瑞克。过了好一会，艾瑞克才意识到，他的仇人，自杀了。

 

当马塞诸塞地区法院开始着手艾瑞克·兰谢尔的案件时，谣言和小报飞得漫天都是。他的过去，他的情史，他工作过的地方和学生，还有传说中他与心理医生不正当的关系，都是可以津津乐道的事情。于是在法庭上他们看到这个矮个子男人把手放在黑色漆皮的圣经。当他开口时，人们都感到大为吃惊。这是一个轻柔而镇定的嗓音。“是的，我发誓。”他抬眼看了看法官和陪审团，然后低下头陈述他的证词。

“从一开始，艾瑞克·兰谢尔的阴性症状表现为人格上的孤僻、缺乏情感，对生活失去兴趣；而阳性症状则表现出幻听、幻视，并且影响到正常工作与生活。他曾经宣称听到脑海里命令他伤害他人的声音。在征得同意后，我对他使用了催眠治疗，并发现由于在集中营度过的童年，亲人的死亡导致艾瑞克·兰谢尔患有创伤后应激障碍。而在艾瑞克·兰谢尔的自我辩护中，他认为被害人都直接或间接参与了集中营内的屠杀行为，因此对其实施报复。”

艾瑞克抬起头。他看不清查尔斯的表情。

“没有证据表明精神疾病与危险性的关系，但治疗期间艾瑞克·兰谢尔具有一定的暴力行为，催眠中的行为甚至已经有所体现。此外，当我朗读一段辅助材料时，他突然夺走并撕得粉碎；大约十分钟后，他平静下来，道歉并请求我的原谅。他的描述强烈表现出对于谋杀的反感，同时也承认难以控制这样的行为。综上根据DSM-II标准，艾瑞克·兰谢尔的症状符合分裂性人格障碍，并有可能进一步发展成为精神分裂。”

艾瑞克贴近玻璃，翕动着嘴唇。“你说谎。”他的声音干涩如同濒死的病人，瞳孔在不断颤抖。

“现在，尊敬的法官大人，陪审团的先生们，遇害的七个人从事不同的行业，彼此看上去毫无关联。如果你们最终认定，所收集的证据不足以显示被害人曾为臭名昭著的法西斯效力，那么——”

艾瑞克猛地站了起来。在他把椅子摔向玻璃之前，庭警把他按在了桌子上。观众席哗然起来。查尔斯匆匆看了一眼，又迅速地低下头。

“那么艾瑞克——”

“泽维尔医生，你还好吗？”

他吸了吸鼻子，装作伤风一般擦去眼角的泪水。“是的，法官大人，我很好。我没事。”

“请你继续吧。”

这一次他流畅地说了下去，没有什么能再打断他。他成功地将所有人的注意力吸引到他身上来；法庭秩序又恢复了和谐与宁静，似乎每个人都沉浸在他柔软的小舌音中默默聆听。除了被告席一角发出的微弱呻///吟，仿佛什么也没发生过。

“那么下面这一种解释可能说明艾瑞克·兰谢尔的动机。从幻听、到幻视，艾瑞克·兰谢尔在停止治疗的三年内，应激性创伤导致人格障碍逐渐加重，致使无法辨认或者控制自己的行为，最终对被害人身份判断错误，并在神志不清的情况下实施犯罪。”

“我一直认为，精神疾病患者作为特殊的刑事被告，其刑事流程应与普通被告大相径庭。在对艾瑞克·兰谢尔进行审判之时，我们不能忽略他个人经历及病痛对他造成的创伤与影响。从司法的威慑性出发，死刑对不能控制自己行为的精神疾病患者意义甚微；从人道主义的角度出发，我们同样应该考虑到他们的受刑能力而给予更多的保护。正义女神蒙住双眼，即是告诉我们用心灵感受，而不是被所见迷惑；手持利剑与天平，则是说正义与维护它的力量相辅相成，否则就将倾斜为暴力。我要说的就是这些。”

 

查尔斯走进接待室的时候，艾瑞克正在吃中饭。他的托盘上放着奶油，白面包，软掉的薯条，一小块肉肠和不加糖的咖啡。他去掉烤得发焦的面包皮，从中间切成两半，仔仔细细地涂抹上没有放盐的奶酪，静静地等着，看它融化。接着他叉住火腿，极有耐心地将它削成许多同样厚度的肉片——透明的，香喷喷的油脂流了出来。艾瑞克舔了一下刀子，将橄榄形的肉片整齐地码在面包上。他就这样一口汉堡，一口咖啡，愉快地咀嚼着已经冷掉的食物。他吃得很香，好像是在品尝山珍海味一样。这时，他才抬起头，好像才看到查尔斯进来一样。

“随便坐啊。”艾瑞克盯着他的眼睛。“要不要来点咖啡？”

查尔斯抿了抿嘴唇。他的脸色很差，肌肉僵硬得都快要扭曲起来。艾瑞克目不转睛地看着他，嘴里也没闲着。查尔斯向桌上摊开一摞纸。

“你到底有没有观念自己将要面对什么？”

艾瑞克专心致志地享用着自己的午餐，对他的话似乎不屑一顾。查尔斯弯腰凑近了他的鼻尖，伸手打翻了他的咖啡。冰凉的液体顺着艾瑞克的脸庞一直流到颈窝里。

艾瑞克看着查尔斯脖子上的曲线，终于挺直了身体。“你从不穿高领衫的，”他舔了舔嘴唇，眼睛透明得像玻璃。“最近有人也咬了你吗？”

“见鬼去吧，混蛋。”查尔斯忍无可忍地站起身来，揪住艾瑞克的领子。他翕动着鼻翼，脸庞涨得通红，口水几乎喷到艾瑞克的脸上。“你给我留下疤了，艾瑞克。我不能揍你，因为我不想揍一个快死的人。你听好了，艾瑞克·兰谢尔，你是个彻彻底底的混蛋，你——”

“哦那就好。”艾瑞克长长地舒了一口气，整个人重新陷回椅子中。他沉默地吃完剩下的汉堡，开始一根一根挑着薯条。“我的东西都是你的，虽然你可能用不着那些破烂。我会成为你职业生涯中一个经典案例的，你不高兴吗？”艾瑞克说着用无名指抹掉嘴角上的盐粒。“我没有要讲的了，绞尽脑汁也想不出来了。你回去吧。”

查尔斯坐下来。他要了一杯白水，咕咚咕咚地灌进嗓子。“艾瑞克。”他用指甲敲着桌子。“你觉得非洲怎么样？”

艾瑞克吸着手指。“热，蚊子。”他说，“电影里的美妙地方，何处是我家。”

“我打算卖掉房子，搬到肯尼亚。实际上我早就想搬过去了，可是又怕你会回来。”

“还做医生？”

“还做医生。”

“可是你早就不配做医生了，查尔斯。”艾瑞克终于把盘子放在一边，直视着查尔斯的双眼。“你在法庭上做伪证，说起谎来连脸也不红。反正我很快就要死了，查尔斯，我不想浪费时间难过。”

“即使是死刑犯，注射手臂之前也要擦上酒精的。你现在可是无耻至极了。”

“说到无耻，我想我刚刚见到了一个巅峰。”艾瑞克站起来，把手张开，在桌子前踱来踱去。“查尔斯·弗朗西斯·泽维尔，我不想也把你关进监狱。要不是我亲眼所见，我怎会相信你也能在庄严肃穆的法庭上，说出那样的一派胡言？你的手还放在圣经上面，你的嘴还说——‘是的，我发誓’。你没有感到炮烙一般的疼痛吗？你根本不敢看我的眼睛。你的演技拙劣，人品低下，连我都骗不过去，更不要说陪审团的人了。祝你好运吧，老朋友。”他讽刺地摊开一个笑容，“你说过的，‘千万别让自己变成那样’。”

“我刚刚救了你一命，艾瑞克。”查尔斯说，“运气好的话，你会被无罪释放。运气不好的话，大概是无期徒刑。这就是为什么我问你喜不喜欢非洲，因为我想和你离开这里。”

这一刻接待室里仅有是漫长、死寂般的沉默。艾瑞克感到脑中有一根琴弦崩裂了，像是子弹贯穿了他的颅骨。他终于体会到被枪击是件多么痛苦的事了，有火在烧他的身体。火，在燃烧，他要融化了。他要像火里的锡兵一样融化了。他看着自己融化成了锡心，查尔斯像纸做的小舞女一样化为了灰烬。他看上去很震惊。接着他变得惊慌失措了起来。“我，精神病患者？你真的这么认为？那些白痴们真的信了你的话？”他恐惧地睁圆了双眼，“那被杀的人，都…”

“我很抱歉，艾瑞克。”查尔斯不敢看他，“虽然现在判决还没有下来…但是你对他们的指控很可能无效，我不清楚…”

他掀翻了眼前的桌子。查尔斯吓得后退了一步。艾瑞克的眼睛里纠缠着血丝，像愤怒的狮子站在他的眼前。他以为艾瑞克要把他撕成碎片，可艾瑞克最后只是颓然揪着自己的头发，向墙壁撞去。警卫冲进来和他扭打在一起。

“我很抱歉，艾瑞克。”查尔斯一句其他的话也说不出来。他用毛巾蘸着艾瑞克额头流下来的鲜血，“我很抱歉。”

“你不能这样对我。”艾瑞克只是重复着几个字。“你怎么能这么狠心？”

“我是想救你，真的。”

艾瑞克仔细打量着查尔斯的脸庞，好像从没有真正认识过他。过了一会，他渐渐平静下来。“不是你的错。”他坐下来，喃喃自语地说，“不是你的错。”艾瑞克低下头，凝视着棕黄色纹路的木桌。白炽灯映照着查尔斯的侧脸，在桌面上留下一个瘦削的剪影。艾瑞克微微探出指尖，小心翼翼地抚摸查尔斯的影子，蛾翅般的睫毛在他的手上停歇。从眼睛，到嘴唇。他忍不住流连了一会。并没有人发现他这些小小的动作。

“我很抱歉，艾瑞克。”查尔斯的语气里充满了悲伤，“我并没有认为你病了。可是我已经走投无路，这样做只是因为我需要你。发发慈悲，艾瑞克，我不能忍受再失去你一次。你就可怜可怜我吧。”

“没关系，不用道歉。”他说道，“没关系，你只是做你该做的事。”艾瑞克的目光穿过了查尔斯转向后面洁白的墙壁。“不要温柔地走进…”他艰难地咽了口唾沫，看了看时钟，做出一个遗憾的手势。“再见了，老朋友。”艾瑞克依依不舍地盯着查尔斯的眼睛。“我会没事的。不用道歉。”他又一次安慰他。

 

玫瑰岗墓园坐落在郊外的山丘上，那里的守墓人经常说能看到怪事。在几个月后秋日的一个黄昏，他模模糊糊看到了一个穿着黑色风衣的男人，个子不高，孤独地向墓地深处走去。他与幽灵交谈了一会，在墓前放了一枝鲜花，然后又悄悄地走了。守墓人认出那是杀了七个人却被无罪释放的艾瑞克·兰谢尔的幽灵。无论他有罪与否，现在他已经是清白的了。所以守墓人也不再害怕起来。他将那枝玫瑰仔细地放好，又在上面洒了些水。他有预感他还会见到幽灵与它的情人多次。所以他回到小屋，喝下一大杯“绿色精灵”，吞了些药片，睡下了。

艾瑞克·兰谢尔一度被诊断患有精神疾病，因此他的自杀方式也颇为特别。在被释放的前一天晚上，他吞下了平时治疗用安定药物的瓶盖，让它恰好卡在嗓中，紧紧堵塞了他的气管，直至他窒息身亡。在浴室发现他的尸体时，有一点令人奇怪。他的手中紧紧地握着一张纸条，像是从书上撕下的扉页。而当人们将它拆开来看时，却发现那上面并无一字。


End file.
